The Daini
Mirumoto Daini was the youngest child of Mirumoto Daimyo Mirumoto Shosan, and the brother of Mirumoto Hitomi and Mirumoto Satsu.Way of the Dragon p. 61 Appearance Daini was a tall, handsome man. He moved with the grace and balance expected of a courtier, and his eyes would glitter with self-confidence. He would dress in a ceremonial kimono for court occassions. In battle, on the rare occassions he has seen combat, he would wear an ornate armor more notable for its appearance than it's function.Way of the Dragon p. 62 Personality Daini's personality reflected his good looks. He was among the finest duelists in Rokugan, and he knew it. He was a favored among the courts, which he also knew full well, and a frequent guest of the Lion Clan Champion which he intended for everyone to know. He was proud of his accomplishments, and only looked forward to more glory in the future. Courts Daini was a handsome man and a skilled samurai. He was, however, not humble. He grew up with much praise and many compliments, and became more fond of the courts than the battlefield where his good looks would attract the attentions of attractive Crane and Scorpion courtiers. He grew up first in the shadow of his brother Satsu, then his sister Hitomi. Daini looked for a place to shine, and that place he found in the courts. His sister cared not at all for the courts, and as such her absence merely made Daini shine more. Daini would come to train with the Kitsuki to learn the ins and outs of the court system. Soon he found himself representing his Clan in the courts while his sister took care of the military of the Clan.Way of the Dragon pp. 61-62 Akodo Toturi Perhaps one of the most important days in Daini's life was the day he encountered the caravan of the Lion Clan Champion Akodo Toturi when travelling to the Crane provinces. Toturi and Daini spent hours on the road discussing both court and battlefield stories. Daini saw many parallels between the courts and battlefields, and became fascinated with the study of war as applied to politics. Daini would spend further time in the Lion provinces with Toturi, learning as much as he could from the tactician and admiring a certain student of Toturi's. Ikoma Tsanuri While studying with Toturi, Daini found himself enamored by Toturi's student, Ikoma Tsanuri. He did not allow his feelings for her to show, and acted with the manners and deference that would be expected of him. Only Tsanuri could take his thoughts away from his own glories. He knew that he could not continue his obsession with her, but had no idea how to get past it. He just figured that he would overcome it after a while. Combatant The closest Daini ever came to combat prior to the Clan War were a couple of the iaijutsu duels that inevitably occur in the courts. Mostly he used his status to become the arbiter of such duels, but had himself only fought in two. Both times he acquitted himself admirably. Mirumoto Daimyo Daini became the Mirumoto Daimyo for a short time during the Clan War when Hitomi was believed to have been killed at the Battle of Beiden Pass. His cousin Mirumoto Yukihira undermined his authority, and eventually seized the leadership of the Mirumoto family. Dragon Clan War Novel Pages 116-118 Ambassador During the Clan War, sometime shortly before the Battle of Beiden Pass in 1127, Daini was sent by Toturi to ally with the Naga who had begun awakening from the Great Sleep. Mirumoto Daini flavour (Emerald flavour) The Naga promised to ally with Toturi's forces if the Black Lion promised he would not seek to gain the Emerald Throne.The Naga, Imperial Herald #2 Daini would later be known as The Daini to the Naga when he became Rokugan's ambassador to the Naga. Fighting the False Hoturi Baini and the Naga were trying to reach Toturi's Army when they met False Hoturi's forces blocking the way. Both armies clashed several times, without conclusion. The minion of the Shadowlands retreatead whenever the naga gained the upper hand. Finally, another Shadowlands army led by a shugenja ambushed them, and they barely scaped alive. They retreated to Unicorn lands. Clan Letter to the Naga #1 (Imperial Herald v1#1) The Madness of Hitomi After Hitomi allowed Kokujin to kill the Naga ambassadors, Daini and Naga leader Qamar requested the aid of the Brotherhood of Shinsei and their leader Hoshi, to storm Mirumoto Castle. Daini failed a test provoked by Hoshi, showing his weakness, but Hoshi's army joined the naga march.Of Riddles, by Ree Soesbee Uikku's Dooms Daini attempted to explain to Mara the Prophecies of Uikku and how they were fulfilled. Legacy of the Naga, Part 1, by Edward Bolme Family Daini married Mara, a Naga woman, and they had a son Mirumoto Mareshi. External Links * Mirumoto Daini (Imperial) * Mirumoto Daini Exp (Forbidden Knowledge) * The Daini Exp2 (Hidden Emperor 2) See Also * Mirumoto Daini/Meta Category:Dragon Clan Leaders Category:Naga